Demon at Ostagar
by Raydiva
Summary: Maxwell, the Inquisitor, likes to keep little mementos of his adventures. Unfortunately, some of those mementos are more trouble than they are worth since among them is a broken time traveling amulet.
1. Cailan

**It is now cannon that time travel is possible, under the right conditions, in the Dragon Age Universe. Since Mass Effect thrives on Sci-Fi clichés and time travel seems to one of the few it left out, I decided to go back to one of my old writing tools of using time travel to fix stuff. If you hate time travel stories, then you can blame Bioware for this one.**

 **I do not own any rights to Dragon Age, Mass Effect, etc. This is all done for fun.**

 **Chapter 1: Cailan**

"What I know about magic would fill a thimble about half-way, but is it really a good idea to keep these things in the same room or keep them at all, "asked Jane.

Maxwell placed the recently declared safe, broken pieces of the Orb on a small table. Hanging on the wall and sitting on tables was other memorabilia of other battles that the Inquisition had since its founding. There was the Orliasian mask once worn by a Duchess, the Herald's broken armor from his escape from Haven, a staff from some old Western Expanse ruins, and even the shards of the amulet used in an attempt to erase Maxwell from history was placed on the same table that he placed the Orb.

Maxwell asked as he straightened some deadly looking arrows that looked to be of Elven make that were hanging on the wall, "What's wrong with keeping a few mementos?"

Jane crossed her arms and answered, "Nothing but could you at least separate the more magical ones or put them behind glass or something?"

"There you are, "said Josephine in a hurry as she walked into the room.

Maxwell's eyes softened as he looked at Josephine, "What's wrong, my dear?"

"We just received word that the Weisshaupt Wardens have laid claim on Amaranthine, stating that Queen Anora gave it to the Wardens and are demanding that the Inquisition backed Wardens leave immediately," said Josephine.

"I thought the Queen specifically stated that Amaranthine was given to the Wardens with Warden Commander Elissa as the title holder, "said the Inquisitor.

"That is true, but they are claiming that she gave that up when she left her command for her personal quest, "said Josephine.

"And she was gone long enough for the acting Warden Commander to assume the position was permanent and reported as such, "said Shepard seeing where this was going since she already got part story from Anders, "He was so confident that she wasn't coming back, he harassed her inner circle to the point they all either left or did something to get re-assigned."

"Just great, "said Maxwell leaning onto the table, which was nowhere near as sturdy as it looked as it leaned over some causing the larger broken piece of the Orb to roll over some and barely touch the amulet shards. Sparks started to pop and sizzle as they grew from where the two items touched. Shepard, pushed both Josephine and the Inquisitor away from the table just as the sparks hit the staff on the wall. A swirling mass in shades of brown to gold to red appeared right behind Shepard and dragged her in.

"Shepard!" Maxwell called out as the mass of energy dissipated. On the other side of Skyhold, Cole was helping out in the healer chambers when he froze mid-step. A look of dismay came over his face as he turned and stumbled towards the main keep. He then ran chanting to himself, "No no no no…"

 **(Unknown Location, late afternoon)**

"Your Majesty, "a guard bravely spoke up as the group of three armored men walked towards a creek, "The Teyrn will not be happy with…"

The blonde headed man in gold colored armor just laughed as he waved a hand, "Let me worry about Loghain, I'll take full responsibility for this little trip. I just want to spend some time away from his lectures for a few hours." The blonde then knelt down and picked up a stone only to toss it into the water.

"But, Ser, "said the other guard, "Shouldn't we have brought more people? It might not be safe here so close to the Korcari Wilds."

"Please, "said the noble, "we're days away from the closest reported darkspawn and the Chasind are more pressing matters than a small group of fully armed men taking a quiet stroll."

One of the guards turned, drawing his sword, when he heard a strange growling noise. He said, "What's that?" The next thing the guard knew was a darkspawn landing on his back and ripping out his throat with a jagged edge dagger.

"Sire, get behind me, "the remaining guard ordered as he hurriedly prepared his shield and drew his own sword. He fought off the darkspawn which was quickly joined by two others and a fourth one in the distance getting ready to cast a spell.

"Damn it, "growled the noble with a serious look on his face for once and drawing his own two handed blade. The guard slammed the first darkspawn to the ground and stabbed it as the noble behead the second. The distant dawkspawn cast his spell freezing the guard enabling the remaining nearby darkspawn to shatter him. The noble shouted as he charged the nearby darkspawn, but it dodged his attack. He could hear the spell casting darkspawn's evil laughter being cut short and replaced by a husky female voice saying, "Oh no you don't." The noble turned to see a woman in strange leather armor running towards him and saying, "Look out!"

The noble was hit from behind and knocked to the ground. He turned over in time to see the remaining darkspawn's sword raised for a killing blow and then a thrown dagger driving into its throat. Dark, tainted blood squirted out as the creature fell and the armored man knocked monster to the side.

"You alright, "said the woman walking over and then offering a hand up. The noble took the offered help up and was surprised by the relative ease she had helping his fully plate armor self up. "I'm uninjured, thanks to you, my lady," he said with a small bow, "Unfortunately the same cannot be said for my men."

The woman pulled her dagger from the darkspawn's throat and cleaned it off using piece of cloth hanging from her belt before sheathing it. "Sorry I didn't make it sooner, but I was too far away when I heard the fighting, "she said and then asked scratching the back of her head, "This may sound strange, but where are we?"

"Got lost did we, "asked the noble with a smile, "We're a few days march from Ostagar and the Korcari Wilds. If you don't mind, would you walk with me back to camp. I would like to report what happened and see that these men are given proper rites. And if I may be so bold, who do I have to thank for my timely rescue."

"Jane Shepard, "she said with a small bow and then asked, "And you are…?"

"Ah, pardon my manners, "he said as he started to walk and she fell in step by him, "I am Cailan, King of Ferelden and you will be well rewarded my new friend."

 **To be continued…**


	2. Loghain

**Silly Question: What exactly is in those Grey Warden Treaties ? We know that in most kingdoms, they give Wardens the right to conscript who and whatever supplies are needed in times of crisis. So far the only limit I've seen is more of try not to step too hard on people's toes practice. For example; if the Archdemon actually appeared at Ostagar, thus proving that it was a true Blight, would that have given the Warden's the right to conscript the Ferelden and Orliasian armies? Waaay too much power for a group with no true oversights.**

 **Chapter 2: Loghain**

 **(Road to Ostagar)**

"I don't see why you insist on having that plain looking strumpet follow you where ever you go, "growl Loghain glaring at Shepard as she rode a few steps behind the King and Teyrn.

"Aside from the fact that she has saved my life three times already, "said the Cailan.

"That just proves how careless you are with your own safety, "said Loghain rubbing his forehead, "But you may be right. So far the guards that I have picked out for you have proven less effective for the task as I hoped."

"What is the problem, "the King asked, "She has proven herself more that a suitable bodyguard and she has little or no interest beyond that with my person."

Shepard forced herself not to sigh. It's been years since she had to deal with people taking about her like she wasn't there and not be able to either walk off or butt in. She looked down at the palm of one of her hands and concentrated. Lips tightened at the extremely dim shimmer and not the brighter one she was hoping would be there. For some odd reason her biotic implant did not seem to be working. Fortunately her other enhancements seem to functioning normally or otherwise she might not be able to walk thanks to the repairs done to her spine by Cerberus. According to her Omni-Tool, the implant was undamaged just not turning on. She would have to work on it next chance she had to be alone.

"Finally, "sighed the King loudly and the hoof steps changed from a muffled sound on dirt to a sharper sounding steps on stone, "Ostagar."

Shepard looked up to see the stone fortress whose walls have long since mostly fallen, but she could see how it wouldn't take long to make the place defensible again.

"Your Majesty, find someplace comfortable and out of the way while work is done setting up the base, "said the Teyrn who then turned towards Shepard and ordered, "You! Stay with the King and protect him with your life."

Loghain rode off shouting orders left and right. Shepard rode up next to the King and said, "Is he always this nice or does he just like me?"

"Don't mind him, "said Cailan, "He's just upset that you upstaged the bodyguards he personally selected. I keep telling him…Its of no matter. Shall we ride the parameter to get a better feel of the place."

"At your command, your Majesty, "Shepard gave a small half bow from her seat.

As the king stated, they rode the around the outer edges of the fortress, with the King only pointing out a few locations that looked promising or would need attention. But then he said, "You don't trust Teyrn Loghain."

'Crap,' Shepard thought as she considered her options and decided to be as honest as she safely could, "I trust him to do what HE thinks is right, but he's too stubborn. He only listens to what he wants or expects to hear. Then there's the fact that he believes that his way is the only correct way of doing things. For example, your idea about Orlais…"

Cailan face went dark and he said, "Yes my plan about Orlais. What is your opinion?"

"I don't rightly know enough of what's going on between Ferelden and Orlais, "said Shepard with a shrug, "Loghain's concern that they will try to use this as an attempt to reclaim Ferelden might be a valid one, but considering that…this may be a true Blight then I do believe Ferelden needs help. Orlais is the only force close enough to provide that in time. What's needed is a third party buffer that is non-threatening but has something about them that can strongly encourage Orlais to leave once this is over. The Grey Wardens are not only the means to fight the Blight but the means to get Orlais to help and then leave. Or I should say the treaties that they have are."

"I wish Loghain would see it that way, "sighed Cailan, "He does not seem aware of the power behind those treaties. If I may see so bold, how do you know so much about them?"

"I work with a Grey Warden on a regular basis, "said Shepard with a chuckle, "Unique character, but trustworthy. Last I saw him was in the Frostback mountains."

"Are you two close, "asked Cailan.

"My King, "sighed Shepard, "If you are trying find out if I am currently involved with someone the answer is yes. Not my Grey Warden friend, but with someone who I care for deeply."

"I did not mean to upset you, "said Cailan who then sighed, "I was hoping to introducing you to someone…It was a foolish idea."

"Ok now I'm curious, "said Shepard pulling out canteen and just before taking a swallow, "Who was it?"

"I have a half-brother…"

 **(That night)**

The sun had long set and the camp quiet exempt for the occasional dog bark. Jane stepped out of the tent she shared with some of the female soldiers and looked around. Seeing no one, she quietly made her way to the edge of camp.

Just as she did Loghain decided to step out of his tent for a breath of fresh air. His eyes narrowed seeing the familiar female shape sneaking around camp and then decided to follow.

Shepard was sitting on an log looking at her Omni-Tool as she tried to call on her biotics. Frustratedly she sighed and then lifted the Omni-Tool so that it was aimed towards the back of her head where the Bio-Amp input was and scanned it. Once done, she made a few taps to check the results when a small alert light lit up indicating someone was getting close. She quickly turned off the Omni-Tool and leaned back a little to appear to be looking up at the night sky but also to have her hands close to her daggers. At the sound, she quickly stood up and drew her daggers. "Who goes there, "she demanded but then sighed and sheathed them when she saw Loghain, "My apologies, Teryn Loghain, I was not expecting anyone."

"Why may I ask are you sneaking out of camp in the middle of the night,"the Teryn demanded, "I could have you arrested for desertion."

"It's called taking a few moments for myself, "said Shepard not bothering with pleasantrie and tossing out the window any worries about Loghain taking insult, "I'm not use to big camps like this and have often enjoyed quiet moments away from people."

Loghain reached over and grabbed Shepard's wrist, "You tell me the truth girl…who are you spying for? Orlais?"

"I am no spy and even if I was,"responded Shepard letting Loghain get away with holding her wrist for the moment, "What would I tell them, that you are setting up a delaying tactic to slow down but not stop the Horde. Trying to gain time to build up Cailan's forces elsewhere? Or is it your forces?"

Loghains grip tightened and he growled, "You step dangerously close…"

"No you do, "said Shepard looking him directly in the eyes, "Now let go of me."

"Or what?"the Teyrn sneered.

The next thing he knew, Loghain was flat on his back with his own sword pointed at his neck.

"I know what you plan to do and I unfortunately I can't do a damn thing about it, "Shepard hissed looked down at the Teyrn, "To be honest, after being here the last few weeks I'm starting to see why you are doing it. Sacrifice the few here for the many elsewhere. "

"I assure you I have no idea…"

Shepard press the sword tip closer to the Teyrn's throat, "Don't lie. You may have the King, the Warden's and the entire fucking country fooled but I know. I also know your fall will come at the hands of those you have wronged the most. I just wished that so many people would not have to pay the price for your pride."

Shepard tossed the sword to the ground and said, "I will not be telling the King or anyone else of what was said here unless you bring it up."

 **To be continued…**


	3. Duncan

**Another Silly Question: If the chance of dying during the Joining is such a big secret, why does it seem that everyone knows of it by the time of the Landsmeet in DA:O? Even in DA:I its brought up by non-Wardens? This is what I get for replaying the games for story ideas and actually paying attention to what is being said.**

 **Chapter 3: Duncan**

 **(Ostagar)**

Shepard took a good swallow of tea as the elves worked around her. She started hanging around them whenever she had the free time after she interrupted two of soldiers trying to get a little too 'friendly' with one girl barely in her teens. So long as she was there, the elves were left alone accept for the occasional verbal threat. Cailan and Loghain were once again in a strategy meeting and the King seemed to have noticed the rather large increase in hostility between the Teyrn and his bodyguard. Wisely he decided to keep her out of the meetings stating that both the normal and the Teyrn's guards would suffice. She was to stay close by so that she could be summoned once the meeting was over.

"Mi' Lady, please help, "said a young Elvan man running towards her, "He's gonna kill Varen! I just know it!"

Shepard stood up and asked, "Who, Soran and where?"

"The quarter-master, "said the Elf wringing his hands as Shepard walked hurriedly past him.

"You bloody, worthless piece of SHIT!"the quarter-master yelled as the sounds of a fist hitting flesh could be heard, "You think I wouldn't notice!? I'll have…"

Shepard eyes narrowed as she saw the soldier woman and a flirting archer just ignoring the Elf on the ground holding the side of his face. Shepard speeded up when she saw the quarter-master pull out the infamous 'Switch' which looked more to be a hardened riding crop with rusty metal bands. The Elf begged not to be beaten and kept saying 'please' as the 'switch' landed with a loud 'twap'. The quarter-master raised his arm again only to be blocked by that strange woman who preferred hanging around the Elves.

The woman crossed her arms and sent a steely look towards the man, "What has Varen done?"

"That stupid knife-ear went and dropped a crate of healing potions, "growled the quarter-master, "What difference does it make to you…are you some-sort of elf-lover."

"She shor is, "said one of the guards who she had prevented from harassing an Elvan woman previously. Then his buddy added, "Spends all her time with them. Greedy bitch, won't let us even near them."

"Hey, just let the pretty lady be, "said the archer, finally stepping in, "She's just trying to stand up for the little guy and all. I might have done the same if I wasn't so distracted."

Shepard didn't even bother rolling her eyes, but did appreciate his attempt on defusing the situation. "Varen, let's go, "she said as she turned to help the Elf up.

"You'll do nothing of the kind, "growled the quarter-master pointing at them with the Switch, "He follows my orders, my rules. And don't think you can bring this up to the king, he has more important matters than his newest bed warmer's Elf fetish. Guards do your duty and take her away for interfering in…"

The first guard was already reaching for her arm, when she moved so fast that no one really saw how she was able to get the first guards arm twisted around its back and the second guard was already on the ground holding on to a private and now very painful part of his anatomy.

"Know this, "Shepard hissed, "I'm here because the King knows I can fight and not to warm anyone's bed. You insult not only me but him as well with such talk. Understand?"

The guard nodded nervously as the now pale faced quarter-master looked on, frozen in place. Shepard then added as she released and push the guard away, "Get yourself and your friend some better armor. What he has on now, won't protect him worth shit come the next battle."

"And you better take care on how you treat the King's servants or he'll need to find a new quarter-master. Do I make myself clear, "said Shepard in her cold, husky voice. She ignored his nod as he turned towards the archer, "Next time you might want to 'help the little guy' yourself."

"Thank you mi'lady, "said the Elf as a bit of blood dripped from his broken lip.

"Let's go get that looked at, "she said softly as they started to walk away, "And you might want to stay out of sight for a while."

"One moment, please, "came a strong, male voice. Shepard turned to see a dark skinned, bearded man wearing grey leather armor walking towards them followed by a Mabari war hound. Shepard gave the man her full attention as he said, "I'm Warden Commander Duncan and would it be alright if I spoke with you in a bit after you have taken care of your friend's injuries, of course?"

 **(Later that afternoon)**

"Would you re-consider, "asked Duncan sitting down next to Shepard on one of the stone beaches near the bonfire, "You would make a fine Grey Warden."

Shepard rubbed her eyes to try to get some of the smoke out of them as she carefully chose her next words to prevent possible conscription. Until she figured out how to get back home, which the only option so far seems to be to wait fifteen years, she had to decide what to do with what she knew. Sadly, this man in front of her would be dead by morning due to betrayal. Betrayal she knew will happen but she wasn't sure if there was anything she could or should do about it. Stubborn, Angry…great now she was starting to think like Cole.

"No offense, Duncan, but I know more about the Grey Wardens than anyone outside the order should, "she decided to be at least partly honest, "I know the price you pay and the risk that even going though the Joining is. Even with that knowing that, I am honored you consider me worthy of the order but I do have some concerns beyond the norm. Give me a few days and I'll have your answer. If I agree I'll already have the darkspawn blood that I'll need."

"Very well, "said Duncan combing his beard with his finger, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know so much about the order?"

"Let's just say that's a long story that can wait until later, "said Shepard who thankfully saw the teenage Elissa followed by a young Alistair, "I believe you have an appointment to keep."

 **To be continued…**


	4. Shepard

**While reading up on bio-amps, they kept mentioning about implant inputs that enable bio-amps to be easily connected and disconnected. Anyone else picturing a covered RCA type port on the back of Shepard's head? BTW Shepard is stuck without any bio-amps, only the implant. While she was being taken care of after her arrival on Thedas, the healer found it and tossed it not knowing what it was. So this Shepard is rather strong biotics wise in spite of being able to overdo it rather easily.**

 **Chapter 4: Shepard**

Reports have been coming in for days that the largest swarm yet was heading straight to them and should arrive sometime this evening. Soldiers being what they were were out doing their best to enjoy what little life they may have left or were preparing for the battle. Luckily this meant that Shepard had the tent to herself. Since Loghain followed her that one night and the increase in darkspawn in the area, she had found it very difficult to find a place to work on the problem with her implant. Tapping away at her Omni-Tool she looked over the results of the latest scan and then something caught her eye. "You have got to be kidding me, "said Shepard double checking her readings, "I am an idiot." She tapped a few times on the Omni-Tool and a small ice-pick like shape appeared. Shepard took a deep breath thinking that this was gonna hurt. With her free hand, she reached back and uncovered her bio-amp input and then carefully inserted the Omni-Tool into it. She then hissed as a small buzzing noise filled her head as she gripped her sleeping roll with her free hand.

About two to three minutes later, a sweating Shepard removed the Omni-Tool from her bio-amp input. She got one of clean rags that she used for bathing and wiped the area around the input and when she looked at it after she was done she noticed the build-up that the Omni-Tool was able to remove from the port. "That's just gross, "she muttered but then smirked when her hand lit up bright shimmering blue.

 **(Battlefield)**

The rain came down steady and lighting flashed as Shepard made sure her new daggers, more like short swords slid easy. Once again she was kicking herself for not having the time to learn sword and shield work with Cullen or Iron Bull. Then again, she never did like heavy armor. She could only hope that with the rain, any biotics the others may see might be overlooked or mistaken as reflected light. She was not here to kill darkspawn but hopefully prove written history wrong in one small but very important detail.

The sound of the approaching horde could now be heard over the rain. The creatures roared and drew their weapons before charging. Cailan called out, "ARCHERS!"

The rain of flaming arrows killed darkspawn by the dozens if not hundreds, but they still came. "HOUNDS, "Cailan's voice rang out. The growls and barking of dozens of Mabari filled the air just as they were sent in, but as strong as the Mabari were they caused even less damage to the incoming horde. Then came the final command, "For FERELDEN!"

 **(On an rise, overlooking the battle)**

In the distance, the Teyrn watched the battle he planned unfold. 'Your fall will come at the hands of those you have wronged the most, ' the bitch's words came to mind as Loghain sneered. How dare that woman try to play with his mind. Weak, worthless mind games. Definitely from Orlais.

He frowned when he saw the flames appear on the Tower of Ishal. The signal that Alistair and the Cousland girl were sent to light. Cauthrien started to fidget thinking they would soon go aid the king. The surprise on her face when he ordered, "Sound the retreat" was almost humorous.

Stunned she actually questioned his order, "But…what about the king? Should we not—"

Taking hold of her lower arm, he had to forcefully back his order with, "Do as I command."

Like any true soldier, she followed her orders once they were clear. She turned and ordered, "Pull out! All of you, let's move."

One last look at the fires that signal the end of Maric's line, Loghain then turned to leave the Cailan and the blasted Wardens to their fate.

 **(Battlefield)**

The battle was the bloodiest that she had ever been in. Wars where she came from were relatively clean and the only previous battle she's been in that came close was the one at Adamant. Shepard actually smiled when she sunk a dagger into a genlock's throat as she thought, 'Crazy Wardens.' As she pulled the dagger out, the ground shook. She turned just in time to see an ogre slam Duncan aside and take hold of Cailan in one hand. The ogre roared directly into the king's face just before breaking him and tossing him to the ground dead.

Even from this distance, Shepard could see the rage on Duncan's face as he ran and attacked the ogre. Cutting deep, he used his sword and dagger to climb up the giant creature and then sinking them into the monsters throat.

Shepard no longer held back, shields up and biotic blasts clearing a path between her and the Grey Warden. Obviously injured, he staggered to his king. Falling to his hands and knees, Duncan looked around to see the losing battle and then up to see the lit up tower. The signal was lit, but Loghain…traitor. He then saw a large Hurlock carrying a two handed axe followed by group smaller darkspawn running towards him. This was it…the axe fell and a bright blue light blinded him.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Flemeth

**Ok, how does Flemeth know these things? Is she someone who is able to sense parts of someone's destiny? (ie How did she know that Warden and Alistair would be in the tower? That Hawke would be a pivot point in the upcoming Mage-Templar war?)**

 **Chapter 5: Flemeth**

 **(In a cave, not far from Ostagar)**

Shepard poked the small fire as Duncan continued to sleep. His injuries were severe, but didn't seem too life threatening due to the potions she stashed away before the battle. Along with potions, she had been stashing away food and water as she could since she first arrived at Ostagar knowing what the outcome was going to be. She just hoped that there would be enough for two. She didn't plan on saving Duncan until she just finished making a final scan on her implant. A Grey Warden respected by both the old timers at Weisshaupt and by the Inquisition Warden leaders. Now she just needed a way to get him back to Skyhold and convince everyone he is the real Duncan.

Jane put down the stick she was using and then wrapped her arms around her knees. It's been a long time since she had been this alone. "I really could use your company about now, Cole "she said aloud.

"My, my, my…what do we have here, "came a voice startling Jane. Shepard didn't even bother with her daggers just lit up her biotics and summoned a shield between them and where the voice was coming from. An older woman, with strange horned styled hair stepped out of the shadows. "Now this is different, "the woman tapped on the shield, "Here I thought I would find some lucky or unlucky depending how you look at it survivors from Ostagar being holed up in this cave, but instead I find a Warden that should be dead and a woman out of her time in more ways than one. Interesting."

"Don't you have an appointment or two to keep, "said Shepard figuring out who the woman was from the stories she heard from Hawke.

Flemeth laughed loudly and then said, "So you know my story, or at least part of it. I'm touched. Tell me girl, how do you plan to get out of this little mess you have made for yourself? Hmmm…."

"I'm still working on that, "said Shepard.

"And you are a survivor, "said Flemeth tapping the shield again, "But what of your companion? Grey Wardens by definition are meant to die fighting darkspawn. In his mind, he should already dead."

Shepard glanced towards Duncan and then asked, "What do you want, Flemeth?"

"You hunt the darkness that controls men's minds through quiet whispers, "said Flemeth, her voice going dark, "The one who can sleep the eons and then wakes to lead the harvest."

"Harbinger, "said Shepard glowing slightly brighter, "What do you know about the Reaper? "

"Now his name and what his species his called, "said Flemeth with a nod of her head, "I'm curious, what else do you know of the creature that came screeching into this world so long ago to cause silent havoc. Tell me this, and I will provide you one service. Just keep in mind that due to current circumstances, I am limited on what I can do."

After a few moments, Shepard nodded and lowered her shields. "Could you arrange a message to be delivered, say through the Merchants Guild? "

"Oh, I can almost see the wheels spinning, "smiled the witch with a nod, "Simple enough. Now tell me of this Reaper."

Shepard spent the rest of the day telling and using the Omni-Tool to show Flemeth everything she knew of Harbinger, Reapers and the indoctrination. As she listened, Flemeth unexpectantly treated Duncan's injuries saying that she knew what it felt to be betrayed.

Duncan moaned slightly and shifted when Flemeth said, "My time here is almost at an end or I will be late. What is the message you wanted delivered? "

 **(Skyhold, Modern Times)**

It was late and he was tired, but sleep just wasn't going to show this night. Varric rubbed his eyes as he glanced over toward the twisting and turning, Cole. The healers had to give him a sedative to calm the poor boy…no man down. That was days ago and he seemed calmer now, even to the point of going back on his helping rounds but Varric knew the signs. He has seen depression like this before and he wasn't too sure that Cole, so new to being human, could handle it alone without hurting himself. So he took it on himself with Anders' help to keep an eye on the kid. They would take turns keeping Cole company or just keeping a discreet eye on him. Sometimes the Inquisitor or Cullen would help out but they had other pressing matters.

Sitting at Shepard's desk, Varric opened up the bag full of mail. He sighed; at least he had something to keep him busy tonight. Damn Merchants Guild. If it wasn't for his family, he would just say to the Void to them all. As he sorted through all the correspondence, one strange packet caught his eye. It seemed older than the rest, years older. His eyes widened he saw the date written on the corner and he quickly broke the dried out seal to pull out the contents. "Andraste's Tits, "he hissed as he read and then whooped loudly waking up Cole, "She's alive! Come on, read this and come with me so that we can tell some people."

 **To be continued…**


	6. Justice

**Chapter 6 Justice**

 **(Inquisitor's Chambers)**

"Ostagar, Dragon 9:30, "said the Inquisitor still wearing his sleeping pants, "That is not a good place to end up. Dorian what do you think?"

"I guess it is possible, "said the mage stroking his mustache and silently thanking Josephine for a cup of tea, "We know so little about that orb. I'll have to study all the artifacts that seem to be involved before I can determine how and if we are to get her back."

Cole was sitting quietly trying to 'listen' to what his friends' inner voices were saying but he couldn't hear over the screams within himself. His love, his heart, his soul was gone. Unseen, unfelt, unheard. It was like she never existed except for the pain. She warned him of the pain and he would gladly suffer it if it only meant that she would come home.

"All of which can be done in the morning, "Josephine said firmly, "You cannot not even think clearly until you get some rest so now all you, out!" The ambassador shooed the three visitors out of the chambers and firmly closed the door behind them.

As the three men walked down the stairs, Cole said, "I need to do something. To help, aid, support…"

"Kid, leave the magic to the…"

"Actually, Cole there might just be something I'll need you to do, "said Dorian thoughtfully, "The way the amulet worked last time, we had to be in the same place that we left. Obviously that will not be an option here plus the amulet will be on this side of the portal rather than her's. I might need your help to 'find' her. I need more than Ostagar and a year, plus she's most likely on the move. The Blight and all that going on at that time, you know."

Cole was worried; his Jane was at Ostagar. Betrayal, Taint, Death. Varric growled, "Very comforting, Sparkles. "

"What, "said Dorian with a shrug, "If anyone is able to survive that situation and come out ahead, she can. The way she is, she'll not only survive but drag along some poor sap that has just what we need to solve one of the Inquisition's many little problems."

"Won't that just screw up history or something, "asked Varric, "Like let's say she brings the original Cole from the past…"

"Cole was nowhere near Ostagar, "said the current Cole.

Varric waved him off and said, "Just as an example, Kid,"

"Like many people, you assume that time is all linear. Cause to effect…like a straight piece of twine, "said Dorian reaching his chamber door, "It's not."

"So it's like a big ball of wibbly, wobbly…time-y wimey…stuff, "asked Cole.

"Yeees, "said Dorian with a raised brow, "What he said. Now go, I need my beauty sleep and I must say you both need some way more than I do."

 **(The following morning)**

Anders stepped out of the Warden tower to find Cole sitting on the parapets. Lady Chases-Shadows flew past the mage to jump up and rub against the young man. Cole absent-mindedly petted the cat as he said softly, "They know where Jane is. Working on way to get her back."

Anders smiled and said, "That's great! Where is she?"

"Ostagar in the year Dragon 9:30"

"I'm so sorry, Cole, "said Anders leaning onto the parapet next to Cole, "But you know if anyone will survive that place is Jane."

"I know, "said Cole who lowered his hat, "Varric said something about changing history. He used saving Cole, the real..original Cole as an example. I got to thinking, that Cole is a child at that time…if someone could.."

"Cole don't go there, "said Anders firmly placing a hand on the former-spirit's shoulder, "we would lose you and all the people you have helped since you joined us would have suffered. You are too important to us, especially Jane."

"But…"

Anders' eyes started to glow as Justice emerged. "Listen to the mage, Compassion, "said Justice, "As you explained to me, I will now explain to you. There is a reason for us to be here. Whether it is this Maker that the mortals insist on praying to or some other force, both Justice and Compassion are needed here and now. As Kriscoff had to die and Anders suffer to get me to this point, so did the boy Cole to get you here. It would be most unjust to belittle their sacrifice. This other Cole is no longer in pain, let him rest."

"Sacrifice? Sacrifice!" growled Cole standing up, his own eyes now glowing, "Cole had no choice, control, power. Beaten by the father, ignored by the Chantry, forgotten by the Templars. Pain, hungry, alone. Why does a child who has suffered so much have to be sacrificed, when we might have the power to go back and prevent it from happening?! I am not worth it!"

"Compassion is as greatly needed in this world of unjust pain and suffering as is Justice, "said the spirit.

"But I am no longer Compassion, "said Cole softly, "I'm too real."

"It's being real that gives you the power you need to make a real difference in this real world, "said Justice, "Even more power than I. I am limited somewhat by what Anders can do. When I return to the Fade that will be the end of my work here. Yours can continue."

Cole's eyes dimmed to normal as he looked towards Anders/Justice, "Return to the Fade?"

"Anders is mortal and a Grey Warden, "said Justice with sigh, "His life will be short. I will not take possession of another, even if offered willingly nor will I risk being bound to an item. With luck, I will be able to return to the Fade when that time comes. You can live an almost normal human life as well as continue to do your works of compassion. You can then one day teach your children to do the same."

"Children?"

Justice had already retreated and it was Anders that had to deal with that uncomfortable question.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Dorian

**Chapter 7: Dorian**

 **(Cave not far from Ostagar)**

Shortly after Flemeth left, Duncan groaned as he awoke. It was quiet except for the sound of the small fire, by whose light he could barely make out the low ceiling of the cave. His Warden senses were going haywire, darkspawn all around. He gasped as he tried to get up.

"Quiet, "hissed the woman he had tried to recruit before for the battle, "Don't move. There are darkspawn just outside the cave, we don't want them to know someone is actually in here. "

"Where..how, "said Duncan and then he remembered; Ostagar, Cailan dead and Loghain traitor, "I need to get up…need to…"

"Don't make me knock you out, cause I will, "said Shepard pushing the stubborn man back down. Was this how Doctor Chakwas felt when she insisted that she just had to get up, "You should know better than me how bad it is out there without even looking. So rest. "

"We can't just stay here, "insisted Duncan.

"We can and will, "said Shepard rubbing the back of her neck and then pointing to a deeper area of the cave. Duncan could make out the two crates of food and a water barrel.

Duncan's eyes narrowed as he whispered harshly, "You knew. You knew and you prepared for what was going to happen. Why didn't you warn us?!"

Shepard said on the opposite side of the small fire and watched the almost clear smoke rise up to the crack in the ceiling above. "Would anyone have believed me, "she asked softly, "I knew what was going to happen but I had no proof. "

"No, you are correct, "sighed Duncan as he laid back down, "It would have been your word against a Teryn's….What are your plans."

"Wait here until you heal up enough to fight, "she answered promptly, "Then once we have just enough food to fit into the packs, I'm hoping the main horde will have passed us. With your ability to sense them, we should be able to get around them. I'm also hoping for some friends to show, but the way things are out there. I don't know."

"What of that blue light at the battle, "asked Duncan, "Was that you? Are you a mage, an apostate perhaps?"

"No, "said Shepard flatly, "What I do has no connection to the Fade, magic or lyrium. It is limited and I have no way to replenish my energy aside from rest and food. Before you ask, that is why I didn't use it earlier in the battle, I was saving it for when I really needed it."

"Don't take this wrong, "said Duncan sadly, "I wish you were just a little bit faster out there…"

"No, "said Shepard shaking her head, "I'm sorry but Cailan's…"

The darkspawn outside screamed in rage and then there was a loud boom. Then silence. Shepard's hands started to glow as she turned towards the entrance. She got a look on her face as if she sensed something and then said, "How the…"

Something knocked loudly at the barricade that she had placed covering the cave's entire entrance. A familiar voice soon followed, "I can't come in unless you open."

"Investigator!" came Dorian's voice, "Are you in there?! If you are, would you mind coming out or something? I would rather like leaving this Blight where it belongs, in the past."

"Son of a bitch, "said Shepard with a grin and then called out, "Move out of the way, cause in a hurry!" She then sent a biotic blast to smash through the barricade.

"I could have done that, "Darion called out coughing. The mage was ignored as Cole raced in, the low ceiling of the cave entrance, knocking his hat off, as he nearly tackled Jane. The woman in turned hugged and held on for dear life the male she feared not to see again for years if ever. Strangely it was Dorian who once again proved to be the voice of reason. "Not that I mind this rather romantic moment, but we need to go. The vortex will not hold forever and there are horrid darkspawn all over the place, "the mage said walking into the cave and then he saw Duncan, "Who's your friend over there."

Cole stepped back and stroked the side of Jane's face before focusing on the stranger. He had to fight to hear over his own and Jane's noise, but he was able to listen in on the Grey Warden. "Pain, Hurt, Sorrow, "said the rogue, "Not the physical. He's use to that. He's not like the Weisshaupt or Inquisition Wardens. He's…different."

"Cole, Dorian…Duncan, "said Shepard as she turned to help the Warden up with Cole's help, "Duncan, meet Cole and Dorian. Introductions over, let's get out of here."

"As handsome as he is, you're not planning on bringing him along? Wait..."Dorian said with wide eyes, "THE Duncan. As bruised as he is, he's seems pretty healthy for someone who supposedly died."

"We must help him, "said Cole going into full Compassion mode, "He's hurt and needs our help."

"Yes, Cole, "said Dorian stepping aside to let the three of them past, "But…"

"How often have we found out that written history is wrong, "said Shepard mentally debating on just using her biotics to carry the man, but Cole's sudden glare towards her changed her mind.

"Oh very well, "replied Dorian as he moved to take Shepard's place in carrying Duncan.

Duncan gasped in pain as they walked out the cave's entrance and then saw the vortex. He gasped, "What is that?!"

 **(Modern Times, Undercroft)**

"Should that thing be shaking like that, "asked the Inquistor seeing the Orb rattling in its new casing.

"It's not the Orb, well not really, you see the amulet shards are already damaged making the energy flow rather unstable and..."Dagna tried to explained but then squeaked when the apparatus keeping all the pieces together jumped up and land with a good thud. She then said, "That's most likely not good….definitely not good."

Shepard stumbled out of the votex and nearly fell to her knees. She steps out of the way and then bent over and held a hand to her mouth as if trying not to throw up, but knowing it was a losing battle. Just when she got out of the way, the three men fell out of the votex and landed hard onto the floor. One of the men cried out in serious pain. It was Cole who recovered first, as he tried to lift Ducan up and said, "He's hurt, needs a healer."

Maxwell wasted no time helping Cole support the injured man and he was about to say something when the apparatus exploded forcing everyone to cover theirs heads the best they could and the votex closed up with a loud pop.

 **To be continued….**


	8. Cole

**Chapter 8: Cole**

It was a nice sunny day at Skyhold, the birds singing, children laughing as they chased each other in the garden. All was good in the world. But then the birds were frightened off and the children stopped playing to look up at the shouting.

"Cole, "said Shepard, "Let me out!"

"No."

"Cole, this gone way past weird, "said Shepard, "Let me out, now!"

"Not until you promise."

"Let me out or I'm going to blow this fucking door out, "growled Shepard.

"You won't, "said Cole his back to the door, "I'm standing in front of it."

Anders was leaning, back against a wall and arms cross enjoying the show. Lady Chases-Shadows thought the whole thing silly and indicated this by cleaning her left front paw. The Inquisitor walking up the stairs asked, "What the Void is going on up here?"

Anders shrugged and said, "Dunno. I came over wondering why she missed her check-up. Then I found this."

Maxwell sighed and then walked over to Cole to ask, "Why did you lock Jane in your quarters?"

"She needs to be more careful. No more pushing people out the way and leaving herself vulnerable. She gets hurt almost every time when she does that, "said Cole. Then he added looking over his shoulder and in a louder voice, "She needs to promise to be more careful. Not just say the words, but mean it."

"Damn it, Cole!"came the reply from the other side of the door followed by a loud thump.

"So you want her to stop saving people?"asked Maxwell.

"No, "said Cole, "I don't want her to stop saving people, but understand she matters and needs to save herself as well. I'll not have her die again."

"Cole, she didn't die, "said Anders, "She…"

"Joker refuses to leave his post. She pushes Joker to safety. Burning light blocks her own escape. Weightless, Darkness, Silence. Air gone, Silence, Alone, "Cole muttered. Then after a small pause added, "Anders slowed by injuries, carried by Cole. The ground starts to break, she pushes us to the tunnel. She falls, buried alive."

Anders shrugged uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his neck as Cole then said in a stronger voice, "She needs to stop doing that. Like she told Alistair and Hawk, she needs to stop believing that self-sacrifice is the only choice."

"How about this, you let her out for now before she decides blow a hole a wall, "said Maxwell, "I'll avoid sending her out until we can sit down and discuss this calmly. Maybe you guys can train some to improve your teamwork…Have you guys ever trained together as a group?"

"Let me guess, that means I'm going to have to start waking up early? Damn,"said Anders and then he turned to the stairs. With a wave he said, "Guess I should go check my other patients and see about getting the muscle relaxants prepared for our first training session."

"Does that sound agreeable to you? "said Maxwell.

Cole tilted his head as he considered the Inquisitor's words.

 **(A little later in a guest room)**

Duncan was sitting, looking out of a window but not seeing the majestic scenery. His physical injuries were the same as healed thanks to the mages here at Skyhold, but mentally and emotionally he was tired. He had just found out the full story, or the story as history tells it, of what happened during the Fifth Blight. He was proud of both Alistair and Elissa for what they have accomplished with so little but guilty for leaving them so unprepared for what being a Grey Warden truly meant. He was also worried about the fact that Elissa did not die with the Archdemon. Did this mean that the creature was just hiding and the Fifth Blight has not yet truly ended?

There was a small knock at the door and Duncan could sense a Grey Warden was on the other side. Most likely the mage that seemed to be in charge of seeing to his injuries. "Come in," said Duncan and the door opened.

Anders walked in with a tray loaded with food and the guard stating outside the room closed the door after him. "Good, you're sitting up, "said Anders as he placed the tray on the small table next to the bed, "You should be starving by now and from what Jane has told me, it hasn't been long enough to prevent you from eating solid food so dig in. Healer's orders."

As Anders poured some water into a mug, Duncan said, "Would it be possible for you do answer some questions?"

"I don't see why not, "said Anders as he handed Duncan the mug, "It's not like you're a prisoner or anything." The mage then pulled up a chair and sat down.

Duncan took a sip of water and then said, "I understand that somehow thirteen years have passed since I was last in contact with any other Grey Warden, aside from yourself. Yet I get a feeling that something is wrong. What has happened to the order?"

Anders sighed and his shoulders fell. "You had to hit that nail, "said the mage, "but you do need to know and I guess I'm one of the best people to tell you since I was part of it. Guess I should start from the beginning…Have you ever heard of Corypheus?"

 **(About an hour later)**

"Any idea why the Inquisitor asked us to come here, "asked Alistair as he and Elissa neared one of the guest rooms. Elissa shrugged and the guard leading them said, "It's not my place, Ser."

Then as they neared the room, the door opened and Anders stepped out carrying a tray stacked with dirty dishes. Seeing the two Warden Commanders he greeted them tiredly, "Commanders. I see you finally got the invite to visit the patient."

"You could say ordered was more like it, "said Alistair crossing his arms, "We were packing up for a trip to Soldier's Peak and then see what we can do with the issue at Amaranthine. Then out of the blue we get a message stating that it was important for both of us to come here. Was one of our Wardens injured?"

"They haven't told you, "Anders stated and then said, "Why am I not surprised? Now before you go in, know that he is exactly who he appears to be. To him, the last time he saw you two was less than a week ago and much of that time he was unconscious."

The guard standing watch outside of Duncan's room opened the door for the Wardens as the two Commanders glanced at each other and Elissa shrugged.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Maxwell

**Chapter 9: Maxwell**

 **(Inquisitor's Chambers)**

Shepard gave the Inquisitor a glare as she sat in front of his desk. Cole continued walking to wait for the meeting to complete out on the balcony. Since her return, he has not let her out of his sight for more than a few minutes. During their training sessions, Jane made sure to hit him extra hard with the wooden training daggers when she could land a hit in payment and that he was aware of it. When she complained to him about being to obsessive with her protection, he said it was only until she would make a promise to be more careful and mean it. She tried to make that promise, but deep down she knew that if necessary she would sacrifice herself again for the greater good.

"You still have your shadow I see, "said Maxwell as he opened up a folder, "You know it shouldn't be too difficult to admit you are a little self-destructive and promise to work on that."

"Let's don't go there, "said Shepard tiredly, "You wanted to talk to me about the Grey Wardens?"

Maxwell nodded and turned the folder around to show the latest report. "Your idea about bringing Duncan back was a good one, but there are still problems. I have a feeling the Grey Wardens will remained split for years to come but at least they are no longer at each other's throats. The Inquisition Wardens decided to name Duncan their High Warden and Weisshaupt have named their own. "

Shepard frowned and then asked, "Are we going to keep an eye on the Weisshaupt Wardens?"

"We're going to let the Inquisition Wardens deal with it now but Duncan has agreed to keep us up to date. Anders of course will remain here since it won't hurt to have Grey Warden prescience here and we are starting to run low on mages experienced with living outside of the Circle. Blackwall has decided to go ahead with the Joining and plans to leave with the Wardens."

"Our numbers are starting to thin all over, "said Shepard with some concern, "Varric is leaving to check on Kirkwall and no word as to when or if he is returning. Vivienne declared insane. Cassandra becoming Divine. Who does that leave for the field? You, Iron Bull, Dorian and my team?"

"Don't remind me, "sighed Maxwell, "Until we get more people we will no longer be able to have two teams in the field any longer. Fortunately, with Corypheus gone and the Warden issue cooled down, we can concentrate on Harbinger full on."

"Remember your promise, "Cole's voice floated in from the balcony.

"Let us not forget, you are restricted to light duty until you learn to stop throwing yourself in harm's way, "said Maxwell then added thoughtfully, "Maybe we could recruit Hawke?"

"You can try but she'll say no, "said Shepard with a smirk, "From what I understand, since Anders is no longer insane she's going to try to start a family while she can."

Maxwell's eyebrows went up in surprise as he said, "I thought Grey Wardens couldn't father or bear children?"

"It's difficult thanks to the taint, "Cole said walking back into the room, "but not impossible. With Anders magic and Justice's help they might succeed."

Maxwell looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then the former spirit said, "No, that's not how it's done."

"Okay back to the issue of numbers, "said Shepard changing the subject back to where it belongs,"Maybe we could recruit more dwarves. They are immune to the indoctrination after all. If we could replace her in the scouts, I would say bring Scout Harding in."

 **(A few hours later. War Room)**

"You didn't tell her, "said Cullen, "Is that wise? She is the only one here that may have an idea who these people are."

"Not until it is determined that she will no longer take unnecessary risks, "said Maxwell, "I agree with Cole even if for a different reason. Shepard is too valuable to let her go off and get herself killed when there are other options available to save people."

"And there is no doubt in my mind, "said Josephine, "that once she hears of these reports she'll head out to confront these people. With or without, Inquisition authority."

"You're experience at training soldiers, "said Maxwell to Cullen, "How long do you think it'll take."

"The problem isn't learning new skills its unlearning a habit, "said Cullen, "That is harder, but she seems willing to at least try. Her biggest problem seems that she is too skilled at what she does and she's use to having to pull other people's weight. She needs to learn not to do that with Cole and Anders. Know that they can take care of themselves. It won't completely fix the problem but it'll be a good start."

Maxwell nodded and then said, "Keep me up-to-date on her progress. Leliana have your scouts try to keep track of those people and narrow down where they camp but do not engage unless absolutely necessary."

Leliana nodded as she picked up to examined the bullet hole filled breast plate and said, "Guess we are lucky they showed up while she was trapped in the past."

 **The End…**


End file.
